1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosed technology relates generally to a clip for attaching to an item, and in particular to a reusable clip having a visual presentation for attaching to a food or drink container.
2. Description of the Related Art
Bars and restaurants are popular drinking and dining venues. Patrons often wait for available seating, and wish to hold their places during temporary absences.
What is needed is a device that can be attached to a food or drink container by a bar or restaurant customer to communicate to employees that they will return and to therefore not dispose of their food or drink containers. In addition, the device needs to communicate to other bar or restaurant customers that the seating or standing space in not available, and that they will return. Heretofore there has not been available a reusable clip having a visual presentation with the advantages and features of the disclosed subject matter.